york_region_transitvivafandomcom-20200215-history
York Region Transit route 57 'Mulock'
57 Mulock is a base route operated by YRT in Newmarket, ON. Basic Routes 57 and 57A combined mainly serve Clearmeadow Blvd. and Mulock Dr. Route 57 also serves Stonehaven Ave. This route has 2 main branches: *57 Newmarket GO Bus Terminal - 404 Town Centre via Stonehaven (Weekday rush hours only) *57A Newmarket GO Bus Terminal - 404 Town Centre These routes serve the southern Newmarket communities. They also serve Upper Canada Mall, Weston Produce, Town of Newmarket Municipal Offices, and Newmarket High School. Three trips in the morning and three in the afternoon also serve Sir William Mulock High School. Routes 57 and 57A both connect to Viva Blue at Newmarket Terminal and Yonge St. History Service was operated by Newmarket Transit before YRT took over operations in 2001. In 2005, route 57 was operating from Yonge/Savage to Stonehaven via Sawmill Valley Dr., while route 57A ran from Newmarket Terminal to 404 Town Centre via Yonge and Millard. Westbound buses on route 57 followed Bayview and Stonehaven to Leslie, and vice-versa for route 57A. Routes 57 and 57A were the only 2 branches of the same route (Routes 2 and 2A are considered different routes as they do not share the same name) to have different colours on the YRT route map. Both routes 57 and 57A had Monday to Saturday service, and Sunday service was handled by route 57A. Only select trips went north on Leslie, however, and used Bayview/Stonehaven to loop. 57A service west of Yonge was provided by route 66. It also had daily service. In September 2005, YRT simplified this arrangement. It extended route 57A along 66's routing to Newmarket Terminal, replacing it entirely. It also changed route 57A to run along both directions along Mulock, instead of eastbound buses diverting along Bayview and Stonehaven. At the same time, select route 57 trips turned into the new route 223 Newmarket GO Shuttle at Mulock and Sawmill Valley Dr., the terminus of route 223. PM route 223 buses also became route 57 trips. The western leg of route 57A, west of Sawmill Valley Dr., was cut on April 27, 2008, to make room for the new route 53 Woodspring-Clearmeadow. This was a major hit to the ridership for route 57/57A, as it did not serve Newmarket Terminal anymore. However, route 57A was still interlined with route 53 on Sundays, keeping the same arrangement as before the split. August 31, 2008 saw Sunday service being cut back from Weston Produce and Sawmill Valley Dr, and buses switched routes at Yonge/Mulock. The Stonehaven section of route 57 is targeted as one of the possible areas to provide Dial-a-Ride service, as that section gets the least amount of demand at most times. On July 1, 2012, major changes were made to both branches of the route. Route 57 was changed to travel from Newmarket Terminal to 404 Town Centre during weekday rush hours via the old southern portion of route 53, which was eliminated. The route now uses Bayview Ave., Stonehaven Dr., then Leslie St. to 404 Town Centre both directions. Route 57A, still operating daily, now travels the same routing as route 57 without the Stonehaven detour. The route name was changed from "Mulock" to "Clearmeadow-Mulock". Routes 57 and 57A were declared fully accessible in December 2012. The route was renamed from "Clearmeadow-Mulock" back to "Mulock" on June 30, 2013. The 2014 Annual Service Plan will have the weekday 11:10pm eastbound and westbound trips on route 57 discontinued. Vehicles Routes 57 and 57A see a mix of 30ft service provided by E-Z Rider II/BRT/MAX and 40ft service provided by New Flyer D40LF or occasionally Orion VI. Summary Major Stops *Newmarket GO Bus Terminal: Western terminus. Serves Bay 7. Connections to Viva Blue/Blue A and routes 22A, 44, 50, 52, 55/55B, 56, 58, 98, 520/521. *Alex Doner/Sykes *Doubletree/Austin Paul *Sir William Mulock High School: Served by six trips weekdays. *Yonge St.: Connections to Viva Blue/Blue A and routes 22A, 98/98E. *Bayview/Stonehaven: Served by route 57. Connections to routes 54, 222. *Leslie St.: Connection to route 222. *404 Town Centre: Eastern terminus. Connections to routes 50, 55/55B, 56, 58, 222, 520/521. Route Maps File:York Region Transit route 57 July-2012.png|July 2012 - Present